


Stray

by moshimellow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Eventual M, M/M, Slow Build, T for swearing, Vet!Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimellow/pseuds/moshimellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternatively titled: where Levi has a soft spot for small animals and Eren is a particularly stupid and endearing one.)<br/>Eren isn't really an animal (technically he is, actually) but a college student who tumultuously barges into Levi's peaceful life in a stroke of luck (Levi would probably call it bad luck). Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Rainy Days and First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for my crappy sense of humour. I tend to favour lame puns and while I don't have any planned yet, I'll put a warning here in case. First piece of writing I've done for this pairing and first fanfiction I've written in years so I could possibly be a little rusty. Don't think I've seen any Vet!Levi stories around so I thought it would be an interesting change!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have limited knowledge of how vet clinics work except for one week of work experience. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Well fuck._

 

As eloquent as it sounded, those were the only words that came to Levi’s mind as he glanced out of the window. What was previously a perfect blue sky had morphed into an angry mass of grey clouds threatening to dump their load any second. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit..._ Levi muttered the word like a mantra as he hurried around the small veterinary clinic, his mind focused on the two loads of laundry he had hung out that morning still hanging vulnerably on his balcony. While the sign hung on the front door had been switched to “closed” two hours ago, his assistants wishing him a great weekend as they left an hour ago, Levi had made the unfortunate decision of staying back in favour of finishing off some paperwork so that his weekend would be free. At the rate he was going however, it was extremely likely that he would be spending his rare vacation re-washing and drying a small mountain of laundry.

 

Checking the window again, Levi sighed with relief to see that the heavens above were having mercy on him; it looked like he still had time to run back to his apartment to rescue his sheets. Ready to sprint, Levi did a quick check of the small clinic as he walked down the hallway to the back exit when he noticed something moving in his peripheral vision. He glanced at the misted glass of the front entrance. Nothing. _Probably just a tall-ass passerby._ Levi was ready as heck to leave when he heard a distinct knock. Turning back to look at the front entrance he stiffened as he saw a brown haired head pop up above the misted section, disappear, then seconds later, pop up again. Clearly, the owner of the head managed to spot him as they began hammering on the door, muffled shouts audible even from the back of the clinic.

 

Gritting his teeth, Levi stomped to the door, ready to give an earful to the unwanted visitor.

“What the fuck do you want? We’re closed, go somewhere else.” Another day, another time, with no laundry at strife, Levi would have considered rephrasing his words and taking out the expletives; the town was small enough that he hardly received enough customers without him driving potential ones away.

 

He was about to slam the door closed again so he could finally commence his rescue mission when a foot quickly wedged in between. Glaring down at the impudent appendage, Levi mercilessly opened the door wider and quickly slammed it back against the foot, eliciting a pathetic yelp from its owner. He was about to repeat the motion when the person spoke in a wavering voice. “Wait! I-I really need your help.”

 

Finally taking his eyes off the offending foot, Levi looked up to find himself staring into watery blue-green eyes, pools of misery that were flooded with tears as their owner broke down unabashedly, sobbing. His glare softened when he took in the long, lanky limbs and youthful features of the other male; he was only a teenager.

 

“Please... please help me... Excalibur... he’s hurt real bad...”

It was only then that Levi realised the youth was cradling a small bundle of fur in his arms, a noticeable red stain spreading on the shirt it was held against. Previous concerns dissipated as his professional side took over. He opened the door to let the younger man in, ushering him inside the small but spotless examination room. Automatically removing his coat and sliding on some gloves, he rattled off questions as he quickly examined the small dog. The teenager plopped himself wearily on one of the stools lining the side of the room, fidgeting anxiously as Levi worked.

 

“It doesn’t look like it’s anything fatal, just a few gashes here and there and a fracture probably. He just went into shock but he’s sleeping fine right now. I don’t think we’ll be able to do a proper x-ray today since my assistant has gone home but I can bandage him up for now and give him a splint.” Levi explained, finally looking up from the injured animal. The teenager looked up at him in relief, eyes filling with tears again as he shakily got to his feet.

 

“T-Thank you so much!” He gushed, rushing towards Levi. _Uh oh._ Alarm bells ringing, Levi instinctively swerved out of the way, reluctant to get any snot or tears on his being. _Disgusting brat._ “Sit down and behave yourself. I’ll take care of the bandaging now.”

 

Obediently, the brunet returned to his seat and watched him, sniffling as Levi gently tended to the dog’s wounds, only breaking his concentration when the task was complete. He could feel a pair of eyes on him as he shuffled around the room, collecting extra bandaging and pain killers, neatly stowing them into a paper bag. Marching back to where the young man sat, Levi thrust the package into his surprised hands. “Here are some extra bandages. Keep the wounds clean and dry, don’t let him scratch at them or jump around too much. Minimal movement is good. If it gets bad enough, pills are taken with food and water. There are instructions on the package. Come back on Monday and we’ll give him a proper x-ray and further treatment. Now scram.”

 

Startled, the brunet fumbled with the paper bag. “Um-“

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Scram. It’s late enough as it is without you dilly dallying.” Levi growled, throwing his soiled gloves viciously into the bin without even glancing at the teenager. The brunet quickly stepped forward and scooped his dog up carefully, retreating out of the room meekly. Levi sighed, the tension in his shoulders slowly dissipating; he could never get used to seeing an injured animal, his heart felt a pain that no human could incite whenever he saw a helpless beast suffering.

 

“Um! Could I get some help with this...?”

Levi stiffened when he heard the nervous voice of the teenager sound unexpectedly. Sighing again, he moved out to see the tall youth hovering near the entrance, his hands apparently too occupied to pull open the heavy glass door. Rolling his eyes, Levi opened the door for the younger man. “You’re welcome, brat.” He drawled sarcastically.

 

The brunet blushed as he accepted the help gratefully, hurriedly rushing past Levi to avoid eating up more of the older man’s time. “Thank you! I can’t express how grateful I am... All the other places turned me away.” He mumbled shyly. Levi grumbled under his breath. “Gratitude acknowledged. Now run along home kid, I’d like to do so too.”

 

Bowing his head politely to Levi, the teenager turned tail and quickly made his way to the other side of the road, his walk transitioning into a light jog to avoid getting too wet in the light sprinkling rain. Levi watched as he stopped at a car parked further up the road, carefully placing his sleeping pet into the passenger seat before getting in himself and driving away. Only then did Levi sigh again, realising how tired he was and looking forward to having some proper rest over the weekend. Locking up for the second time that day, Levi noted that the light sprinkle from before had developed into a relentless pelting of rain against the pavement as the clouds relieved themselves.

 

Wait… THE LAUNDRY. Levi growled every expletive he knew as he raced out of the clinic, half aware that it was probably too late for the pristine sheets he had placed over the side of his balcony. The whole way home, he cursed the green eyed brat and his little mutt into oblivion.

 


	2. Eren Yaeger Cookie-Jar Raider: The Fund Deficit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green-eyed teenager turns up at Levi's vet clinic again and raids the cookie jar. No really, that actually happens (sort of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at writing summaries. Hoping this chapter isn't too boring and lame. I've been overwhelmed by the response and just... YOU GUYS. -bursts into tears and hugs you all- There is a crapload of dialogue in this sorrynotreallysorry. Hope you enjoy nevertheless!

As predicted, Levi’s entire weekend was consumed by household chores (namely laundry) and remaining paperwork, leaving the veterinarian in a foul mood. He worked off his anger through cleaning, violently scrubbing every surface in his apartment to a mirrored finish. Eventually collapsing in bed at three in the morning, he was not surprised (but annoyed all the same) when he managed to sleep through three alarms in a row. Weary and aching, Levi messaged Petra, the vet nurse on duty that day and dragged himself out of bed to shower. By the time he arrived at the clinic, it was way past his usual arrival time and he was very much displeased at his own lack of punctuality.

 

_No doubt this is all that shitty brat’s fault._

 

The small bell strung on the door handle chimed merrily as Levi walked in and moments later, Petra’s head popped out of the examination room. “Good morning! You came just in time; Eren here was looking for you,” She beamed. A familiar, boyish face came to view beside the blonde woman.

 

“Hi again,” the teenager grinned sheepishly at Levi.

 

_Speak of the devil..._

 

Levi scowled when he remembered the trouble the boy had indirectly caused him.

 

_Eren, was it?_

 

“Um-” Eren faltered as the dark expression crossed Levi’s face. “We met last Friday-?”

 

“Yes, I do recall,” Levi interrupted impatiently. “Where’s the mutt? I don’t have all day to be exchanging frivolities with a shitty brat.” The brunet blinked, startled by Levi’s bluntness. Beside him, Petra sighed with a gentle smile. “Don’t mind him, Eren; he’s just being a grumpy pants because he woke up late today.”

 

_And who was the one who caused it huh?_

 

Glowering at nothing in particular, Levi stomped irritably past the duo and was immediately met with high pitched barking. A small dog sat on the examination table, its tail wagging furiously as it greeted Levi. A warm feeling washed over Levi’s chest when he saw the energetic animal; there was a vast improvement from the unconscious bundle of fur he treated on Friday.

 

“Hey boy, you’re looking much better since the last time I saw you.” The small dog sniffed Levi’s proffered hand curiously before licking it amiably, its eyes full of delight when he pulled away to scratch lightly behind its ears.

 

“You’re a real natural with animals aren’t you?” Levi almost jumped as Eren suddenly spoke beside him, his breath tickling Levi’s ears. Quickly composing his expression back to his default look of general discontent, he scolded the teenager.

 

“Oi brat, ever heard of personal space bubbles? Go sit outside in the waiting room, Petra might have some colouring books for you.” Eren pouted slightly at the jab at his age. “I’m not a kid, can’t I watch?” He whined pitifully.

 

“No, I’ll be using the x-ray.”

 

“Are we ready?” Petra came into the room fully clothed in a thick looking apron and gloves. She handed Levi matching attire and he threw them on with a practiced ease.

 

“Yeah, do me a favour and give the kid something from the cookie jar to keep him preoccupied. I’ll get the sandbags ready.”

 

“Aye aye, Captain! Follow me, Eren.” With one last sulky glance at Levi, Eren reluctantly followed the blonde woman to the waiting room, partially lured by the mention of cookies.

 

-:-

 

A good twenty minutes later, Levi emerged from the examination room. He grimaced at the sight of the teenager greedily gobbling a handful of cookies and thumbing through magazines with grubby fingers, no doubt spreading crumbs everywhere.

 

“Oi, Petra’s just packing up. You can go out for lunch or something while we develop the images.” Levi waved his hand dismissively at the younger male.

 

“How’s Excalibur?”

 

“Did you even listen to what I said? It’ll take another thirty minutes or so before the photographs are ready… Unless you want to hang around twiddling your thumbs?” Eren looked thoughtful but didn’t budge from his seat.

 

_Suit yourself kid._

 

Shaking his head, Levi returned to the examination room to finish off the procedure. Once the x-ray images had been developed, he asked Petra to fetch the teenager for the diagnosis. Eren came into the room, licking and sucking the crumbs off his fingers in a way that made Levi shudder in disgust. Keeping his eyes on the photographs, he explained the extent of the dog’s injury:

 

“Luckily it’s only a hairline fracture so we don’t need any surgery but I’ll have him splinted for at least a month. Given his young age, it should heal in a few weeks so you’ll want to come back for a checkup at the end of the month. You shouldn’t need to give him any more pain medication because it seems that it’s not bothering him too much but keep changing the bandaging on the flesh wounds until they’ve dried up completely. Any questions?”

 

Eren shook his head after Levi spoke. “Thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if it weren’t for you.”

 

In an unexpected act of maturity, he stuck out his hand to Levi, which the older man took after a short pause.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

The brunet’s hand was slightly larger than Levi’s own and squeezed the older man’s hand with a firm grasp. It was only then that Levi remembered the atrocious finger licking that had gone on moments earlier and quickly pulled away with a scowl.

 

“Petra will ring you up, thanks for your patronage,” he muttered to the perplexed boy before marching hastily to the nearest sink.

 

_Must.Wash. Hands._

Levi was so engrossed in lathering that he didn’t even notice Petra calling for him until she tapped him on his shoulder.

 

“Houston, we’ve got a problem.”

 

_We had._

 “What is it?”

 

-:-

 

“… So you’re saying you’ve never purchased pet insurance?”

 

“No I haven’t...”

 

“… And you can’t afford to pay the examination fee?”Eren nodded slowly, his face flushed with embarrassment as he stared guiltily at the floor. Excalibur frolicked at his feet, oblivious to his owner’s strife.

 

“Brat, we’re not a charity hospital here. Even if we made the service free, you still have to pay for the medication, treatment and x-ray. You can’t just waltz in and leave without paying.” Green eyes flickered abruptly from their zealous perusal of the clinic tiles to meet Levi’s with a fierce determination.

 

“I will pay you back.” The teenager declared.

 

“And when will that be?” Levi shot back.

 

Eren faltered, the brief bout of confidence he had before dissipating but he continued to hold the older man’s steel-eyed gaze without missing a beat.

 

“I’m just... in a bit of a situation right now but I’m working and I should be able to save enough to cover it all in a few weeks.”

 

Levi considered the brunet’s proposal, he could allow the arrangement to made just this time but there was no way he would just trust the empty words of a kid he’d never even seen around before.

 

“Can’t you just get your parents to cover for you? Or a friend? Surely even a shitty brat like you has some of those around?”

 

The moment of the words slipped out of his mouth, Levi realised that he had said the wrong thing. The teenager’s fidgeting fingers ceased their activity on his lap, green eyes clouding over. Eren furrowed his brows as he returned his gaze to the floor. Petra caught Levi’s eye from beside the teenager and she gave him a disapproving look before returning her attention to the silent boy.

 

“Eren, I’m sure we can work something out-”

 

“My parents passed away last year so I’ve been living on my own,” Eren interrupted Petra, giving her a wry smile for her concern. “My friends are all college students so I can’t possibly impose on them.”

 

A long silence stretched between the trio before Petra perked up, turning to Levi with a huge smile. “I’ve got an excellent idea.” She proclaimed, patting Eren’s shoulder as he looked at her in bewilderment.

 

“Hmm?”

 

_Oh God, this can’t be good._

 

“You know how things have been a little hectic around here since Auruo left?”

 

Levi nodded, remembering the college student who reluctantly quit after he reached his final year of study. Auruo had been a good assistant to Levi, Petra, and the clinic’s other vet nurse, Mike.

 

… Wait, surely Petra wasn’t thinking...?

 

“Why don’t we hire-”

 

“No.” Levi cut in.

 

“Why not?” The blonde woman pouted at him while Eren looked between them both with wide eyes, completely baffled by their exchange.

 

“You know I’ve been having trouble walking all the boarders once a day, especially when we get the bigger ones. We could hit two birds with one stone.” She gestured meaningfully at Eren as she spoke.

 

Petra had a point. The veterinary clinic doubled as a boarding kennel for dogs and cats, with a special kennel located at the back of the building. While the number of boarders they had was not large since they were only a small, private establishment with limited room, they had a number of regular patrons (of the canine type) of medium to large size. While Auruo was still around, he took over the daily walks without any issue; however, since his resignation, Petra had resorted to walking the dogs individually to avoid being dragged off due to her petite frame. This consumed much of her time and while their clinic was not incredibly busy, Levi still needed someone to mind the fort and take calls while he focused on appointments.

 

Petra watched Levi smugly as the gears turned in his head; she knew that he could not come up with any sound arguments against her points. Grudgingly, Levi turned to Eren who was still completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

 

“Hey, brat, are you free after college?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I’m assuming you go to college right? Do you have time to spare after classes?” Levi repeated, more than a little averse to what he was about to ask of the teenager.

 

“Yes? I suppose so... I only work on weekends.”

 

“Good. You can discuss working hours with Petra.”

 

“Wait. I’m really confused here, what working hours?”

 

Levi nodded at Petra who quickly explained her proposition to Eren, whose perplexed expression changed to one of extreme gratitude. He readily agreed to the arrangement, promising to come in as soon as college finished for the day to work off his debt.

 

“After you’ve paid it off, you’re welcome to decide whether or not you want to keep working. You’re welcome to stay though; it’s a bit too quiet around here these days with just Levi and I.” Petra smiled warmly at the teenager. Grabbing the blonde woman’s hands, Eren thanked her profusely before turning to Levi. He paused momentarily as he struggled to come up with something to say to the irritable older man who was now his temporary employer.

 

“I guess... I’ll be under your care then? Please look after me.” Levi just snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Let’s see how long you’ll last, shitty brat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Bah I'm so bored of writing this build-up stuff... Really want to write about cute interactions and whatnot and I'm sure you want to read them too. SOON MY LOVELIES, SOON!
> 
> I'm probably aiming for 1-2 chapters per week, if I'm not too busy with uni. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my gorgeous betas, Izey and Moomin. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit short but good enough for an introduction? Hoping the next few chapters will be much longer if it all works out well (they're in the workings already!) Feedback is much appreciated! :D 
> 
> Though it's in the tags, I'll have to warn that I like to be very thorough in building up and it will be quite a while before any sort of romance comes (that just means you have more to read if you think positively) so buckle up because it's gonna be a long ride!
> 
> Beta-ed by my lovely friend Izey!


End file.
